The semiconductor industry has experienced rapid growth due to continuous improvements in the integration density of a variety of electronic components (e.g., transistors, diodes, resistors, capacitors, etc.). For the most part, this improvement in integration density has come from repeated reductions in minimum feature size, which allows more components to be integrated into a given area. As semiconductor technologies evolve, wafer-level chip scale package structures have emerged as an effective alternative to further reduce the physical size of semiconductor devices.
In a wafer-level chip scale package structure, active devices such as transistors and the like are formed at the top surface of a substrate of the wafer-level chip scale package structure. A variety of metallization layers comprising interconnect structures are formed over the substrate. A metal pad is formed over the top metallization layer and electrically coupled to the interconnect structures. A passivation layer and a first polymer layer may be formed over the metal pad. The metal pad is exposed through the openings in the passivation layer and the first polymer layer.
Interconnection structures of a semiconductor device may comprise a plurality of lateral interconnections such as metal lines and a plurality of vertical interconnections such as vias. Various active circuits of the semiconductor may be coupled to external circuits through a variety of conductive channels formed by the vertical and lateral interconnections.
Interconnection structures of a semiconductor device can be fabricated using suitable semiconductor fabrication techniques such as etching, Damascene and the like. Damascene processes can be divided into categories, namely single damascene processes and dual damascene processes. In single damascene technology, a metal via and its adjacent metal line may have different process steps. As a result, each may require a chemical mechanical planarization process to clean the surface. In contrast, in dual damascene technology, a metal via and its adjacent metal line may be formed within a single damascene trench. As a result, one chemical mechanical planarization process is required in a dual damascene process to form the metal via and its adjacent metal line.
Corresponding numerals and symbols in the different figures generally refer to corresponding parts unless otherwise indicated. The figures are drawn to clearly illustrate the relevant aspects of the various embodiments and are not necessarily drawn to scale.